Integrated circuits (ICs) and electronic assemblies, and the devices therein, are at risk of damage due to electrostatic discharge (ESD) events. This is well known in the art. It is therefore commonplace to provide an ESD protection clamp (voltage limiting device) across the terminals of such devices, IC's and electronic circuits or assemblies. As used herein, the term integrated circuit and the abbreviation IC are intended to refer to any type of circuit or electronic assembly whether formed in a monolithic substrate or as individual elements or a combination thereof.